Love or Trouble?
by Marylin Dumbledore
Summary: Well this is mostly in Ron's PoV and once I finish this whole story it will tie in with Wedding Times 3. As you can see it has Romance, but it's not all fluffy. ch.5 up! R/OC Now R/R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: 6th year and summer b4 7th! I got an Italian Dictionary so the majority of the spells/unrecognizable words are Italian. Now R/R! MD Love or Trouble (Ron's PoV) (A/N: picture Ron for the first 2 paragraphs as in one of those old black and white reporter's offices, like in the old movies.) She walked into Hogwarts and I knew I'd have trouble. restraining myself and others from loving her. The amazing thing about her was the second she stepped onto the grounds the rumors started flying. I'd heard about 50 different stories from 50 different guys, who'd claimed to have seen her, and they were all different except for the last sentences: I love her yet I'm scared of her all at the same time. Her looks are loveable, but her heart is hard everyone can love her, but she'll never love them back. When I finally saw her I knew what they meant She walked into the common room Harry, Hermione, and I were all seated on the couch discussing our last encounter of Lord Voldermort. Harry and I looked up just in time to see her. She wore a leather jacket, ripped blue jeans, a faded blue shirt with a motorcycle printed on the front, and knee length leather boots. Her eyes were a deep sea blue with a pale blue rim around them, she was skinny and as tall as me, which was saying something because I'm 6foot 2, and she was chewing gum I'm not sure what kind I wasn't paying attention to her mouth I was too busy looking at her eyes. She looked at me and smiled, that smile was what all the guys in the school would pay hundreds of galleons for. To the right of me was that big red chair that Harry sat in all the time, she sat right down and looked at me. I could feel all the common room's eyes watching me, and the new girl. "Howdy!" she said in most cheerful voice I'd ever heard, "You must be Ron Weasley. Which means," she said looking at the 2 other occupants of the couch, "That you two are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, the three musketeers. Pleasure to meet ya'll!" "Pardon, but how do you know my name?" I asked rather shakily, I get nervous around people who I've heard rumors about, like my first meeting of the famous Harry Potter. "Oh, Professor McGonagall told me that one of ya'll would show me around, and I was hoping it'd be you, if you're available?" she said looking straight at me. "Well, before any of us show you around, I think we need to know your name, since you already know ours," said Hermione, with a thick tone of jealousy. "I'm Jessie, Jessica, Snow." "You're from Texas right? I know the accent, my Aunt lives in Texas," said Hermione jealousy still was notable in her tone. "You're smart Hermione. Yeah, I'm from Texas, El Paso to be exact. The terrain there is better for motorcycle racing and horseback riding." "You ride motorcycles!" said Harry amazed. Well, there she went, at that moment Hermione decided NEVER to talk to Jessie again and stormed up to the girl's dorm. "Well, yeah. Is that a shock?" "No, not really," Harry casually lied. "Well, back to what I asked you earlier, can you show me around?" she looked at me and smiled I melted, how could I say no? "Sure." "Great we'll start now!" she said jumping up and grabbing my hand, her thumb ring digging into my hand, but who cares I was the only guy in school with a 6 foot tall blonde on my arm! As we were walking she asked me something that grossed me out a little, " Ron, is Hermione your girlfriend?" "NO! Why would you think such a thing!" I was totally grossed out. "Well, when I was talking to you she got up and left, so I just thought-" "She got up because Harry and I seemed fascinated in you," I said truthfully. "Hermione likes Harry, doesn't she?" she asked looking at me. "Well, let me put it this way, there are only two people in the entire school who don't know that they're in love." "Who?" "Harry and Hermione," I said smiling, "Now let's explore the grounds." As we walked around the grounds Jessie made comments about different people we saw holding hands or sitting on the grass. Jessie looked out across the lake and saw many people just like I did, but who she saw was a total shock. "Who are those people?" Jessie asked me pointing to a pair of lovers sitting on the grass enjoying a picnic. They looked familiar, but I didn't know why. Then when the girl turned her ponytail to me I took off running pulling Jessie behind me. "Ron what is it!" Jessie asked running up behind me not even breathless. "That's*pant* my sister!" "So, she's just talking to her boyfriend." "Boyfriend, oh that makes me feel better!" I yelled running as fast as I could, but Jessie still got there first. "Who are you?" asked Ginny looking rather shocked. "Jessie Snow. Your brother-" "Is standing right behind you!" I yelled making everyone jump. "Ron, calm down I was just having a picnic with-" "NEVILLE! Ginny what the heck were you thinking, wait apparently you weren't! I can't believe that you'd date this Twit!" I continued to rant for about 5 minutes before Jessie interrupted me. "Ron!" Jessie yelled making me jump. "This is a family affair, and this not any business of yours!" Okay, maybe not the smartest thing to say to a motorcycle riding, weight lifting, 6- foot girl, but I was mad! "Ron, I suggest you duck." "Wh-"I didn't even finish asking 'Why?' before she decked me. I woke up about 12:00 am in the common room with Jessie asleep on the floor with my hand in her's. Even though she'd decked me she was still beautiful, especially when she slept. Lavender came down with a glass and was heading for the bathroom when I intercepted her. "Lav, listen there's an empty bed in your dorm with a trunk that says 'JS', Right?" "Yeah, why?" she asked yawning. "Jessie Snow is here, she belongs in that bed." "Okay," "She's asleep. Can I take her up into the dorm?" "Ron there's nothing to see there, go on in it's not locked." "Okay," I picked up Jessie and carried her to the dorm. I laid her on the only empty bed with her trunk in front of it. Unfortunately, Hermione occupied the bed right next to Jessie, I wasn't sure what was gonna happen if those two didn't become friends. As I turned to leave Jessie woke up. "Ginny didn't do anything wrong. Would she have come up behind you and spoiled your picnic with the person you liked?" she asked I'd sat down on the foot of the bed and was listening to her absorbing what she'd said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Gin, should be happy, even if happiness means being with Neville," I said regretting the fact that I was right about Ginny's happiness, "I just have one question, Why'd you deck me?" "You were making a fool of yourself in front of everyone. I tried to tell you to be quiet but you snapped at me so I did what I thought would shut you up the quickest. I'm sorry." "It's no problem, I know I deserved it. Thanks for shutting me up. I love Ginny, and I was just being a protective big brother." "I know how you feel. I was a protective little sister until my sister got married, she was so insecure I had to help her. You're a good guy Ron." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. Luckily it was dark so she couldn't see my extremely red ears and face. I stood up and walked out muttering "Thanks." ~*~ The Next Day "Ron!" Hermione yelled to me on my way to the Divindation tower. "Oh, boy," I mumbled to myself, "What Herm?" "I may sound rude, but Jessie seems dangerous." "Pardon? Dangerous? Jessie? No way! Hermione I never thought I'd hear you say that I needed to stay away from someone. Don't you remember in 5th Year your whole speech on not judging someone on first glance or appearance?" "Yes, yes I remember, but she just showed up out of no where and caused all the guys to go mushy." "Hermione Elizabeth Granger! You're jealous!!" "Ron! How could you even think such a thing! I've never been jealous!" "Oh, Really? 3rd through 5th year: Cho Chang. 4th year: Fleur Décor. Do I need to continue?" " No, I get the point." "Herm, just talk to her. She was top of her class at Beauxbottons. You two may have something in common." "I doubt it, but ok. I mean-" "Great!" I said and flew off toward the tower. I didn't want to hear one of Hermione's Lectures. ~Divination Tower~ As I entered the tower I could tell something was wrong. All the students were gathered around Professor Trelawny's desk. The room was different too! All the shades were up and light flooded the room. As I walked to the front Harry joined me, "What's going on?" he asked. "As if I know!" I replied. When I got to the desk I knew what was wrong: Professor Trelawny was absent! The substitute was a pretty black haired woman. Her eyes were weird! They had no color they were completely white! The biggest difference, though between she and Trelawny was that she was SMILING!!! "Mr. Weasley, I've been expecting you!" (Can you say Creepy?) "Now let's get started who will volunteer? How about you Mr. Weasley? Do you want to know what your future holds?" "I guess so. How?" This woman was creeping me out! "Oh it's easy! Just sit down here," she said beckoning a large fluffy purple chair toward her so it was facing her, "Mr. Weasley, or should I say Ronald, or perhaps Ron?" "Mr. Weasley suits me just fine," I don't know what it was, but something about her frightened- no not frightened me, but made me put my guard up. But what? I didn't know. "Alright. Now to make this work we need 3 questions from a good friend of Mr. Weasley's. How about you Mr. Potter? What do you want to know about your best friend?" I could tell Harry had put his guard up too, "I guess, When will he find true love?" he said grinning at me raising his eyebrows, at this all the girls in the room giggled, " Who will he fall in love with? And do we know her?" "Very good questions! Now Mr. Weasley, place your right hand directly over your heart and hold them there for 3 seconds," I did as she asked, while I did this she chanted some weird incantation along the lines of 'Abu-Dhabi- maschu-peichu', " Good; Now give me you're hand," I gave her my hands and noticed 3 marks, 2 I didn't recognize, but one I did. "Now, as you all can see," she said holding my hand up for all to see, "There are three marks here. This top one is a heart with three words printed inside: Gia Fondare Amore. This means Mr. Weasley has already found love. The second symbol- well this is odd. There is no name; just a perfectly shaped Snowflake. How odd." 'Jessie??' I thought, "The third symbol is your school Crest which implies that the whole school knows her." All the girls looked at each other, wondering who it could be, "Now class, what I just did is called a heart reading. Those questions could only be answered from the heart. We'll work on it some more later. I'm sure that you are all wondering where Professor Trelawny is. Sybil has been, well, uh, taken ill. Nothing serious, but she will not be back." "What exactly is wrong with her?" Lavender asked. "Well, she was married to a very nice young Professor from Beauxbaxtons, and will be having triplets in April," Yeesh! I can just image 3 little Trelawnys running around predicting people's deaths! UGH! ~RINGGGGG~ "Class dismissed," Harry and I stayed put, "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter what are you still here for?" she asked sounding like she suddenly hated our guts. "What's your name?" I asked. I don't know why I did, but something came over me. "My- my name- why- why yes, oh, how- uh- how rude of me. My name is- uh-" "Have you forgotten your name? Or is your name Mrs. Uh?" Harry asked coldly. (A/N: Line from A Knight's Tale!) "My name is Mrs. Cathleen Indovenello. Now please leave!" Harry and I walked out of the room quickly, but not too quickly. (A/N: Indovenello is Italian. For what? You'll see at the end! MUHAHAHAHAHA!) Hermione and Jessie met us outside the Transfiguration Classroom. Here is a quick overview of my Next 3 classes: Transfig: BORING as usual! Hermione and Jessie took 10 pages of notes( front and Back) Harry and I took a full page (front only) and then we drew up plays for Quidditch, being Co-Captains we do a lot of that. Potions: dull and filled with hate of Gryffindor. Herbology: what is there to say? Plants, plants, and more plants Now I'm in my favorite class! Defense Against the Dark Arts! As usual we have a new Professor, He'll only be here till the end of this year though. By some miracle Prof. Dumbledore convinced Harry to be the DADA Professor starting next year. Today we are studying how to face Dementors. Our professor is a nice guy named Professor Harold Hill. (A/N: HEHEHE! If you've ever seen the old movie The Music Man you know why this is so funny. My sister's High School choir did that Musical this year and I was writing this part during that time so what better name than Prof. Harold Hill? If you haven't seen the Movie WATCH IT!!!! Okay, Toodle Pip!) He was about 40 and was a great teacher, but his strongest point was the girls! Every girl in the school had a crush on him! All except Hermione and Jessie; Hermione claims that she would (and I quote) 'Never have a crush on a Professor', at least until Harry and I bring up Lockhart in 2nd year. That's why Prof. Hill likes them best! They are the only people who he calls on. I guess he likes Harry and me too, because we're the only two he gives detention to. After class he asked me if I would stay behind. "Ron, how do you do it?" he asked me. I had no earthly idea what he meant! "What do you mean professor?" "In class today you seemed very preoccupied, puzzled, perplexed, may I stop there?" "Sure." "Yet, every Dementor you were faced with, you beat with a lot of skill! What was wrong?" "Well, today in Divindation, Professor Trelawny was absent and we had a sub, Mrs. Cathleen Indovenello-" there Professor Hill cut me off. He sat up straight, and his eyes got big. "Indovenello? Are you sure?" "Yes sir." "Thank you. You are dismissed," and with that he ran out of the room! I didn't understand. I looked at my hand where Mrs. Indovenello had done a heart reading. All the symbols had disappeared, except for the snowflake. I knew just what to do then. I grabbed a personalized piece of parchment and scribbled a pass for me to check out a highly restricted book: Powerful Students of Hogwarts, Beauxbaxtons, and Durmstrang That You Should Be Aware Of. Madame Pince thought this book shouldn't even be in the restricted section so she kept it behind her desk, lock, with 10 Muggle locks and 10 lock spells. Even 7th years needed a pass to get this book! So I wrote a pass: Allow Mr. Ronald Weasley to check out Powerful Students of Hogwarts, Beauxbaxtons, and Durmstrang That You Should Be Aware Of. Professor Harold Hill ~*~ Even before I reached the Library, I could hear yelling. I went into the Library to find Jessie sitting quite serenely reading a book, while behind her chair Madame Pince and a girl were arguing about a book. I sat down next to Jessie and asked, "How long have they been at this?" "Uh-huh" I could tell she was like Hermione. When Hermione was reading, it was like she was in a trance. Yes, she would answer you, but it was usually an answer that had nothing to do with the question. "How was your Muggle Studies test?" "Oh, that's great!" I decided I'd try it one more time before giving up, So I asked her something that I hoped would snap her out of her trance. "There's a Hogsmeade trip on Friday, and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me, like a date." "Sure," she said still not paying attention. "I'll pick you up at 7 in the common room, Ok?" "Great." I decided I might as well leave. Madame Pince and her yelling partner had moved on, and I wasn't getting any conversation out of Jessie. I got up and headed toward Madame Pince, when I blonde head caught my eye. Malfoy; and he was heading straight for Jessie. I figured that this would be pretty funny so I walked over and sat down behind them. Their conversation was weird. "Is this seat taken?" he asked casually. "Yes," Jessie answered icily. "Listen Jess, I'm sorry about what Goyle said in the hall." "I've been called worse." I had no idea what they were talking about, but I knew Malfoy had never apologized to a Gryffindor in his whole sleazy life! Then again, he was probably under her spell like the rest of the male population of Hogwarts. "Jess, look at me please!" "Ha! Why? So you could maul me some more? No thanks, my book is kinder." Malfoy grabbed her book and put it next to him, "Hey! Give that back!" "No, now listen to me! Crabbe and Goyle are really low, but I gave them what for!" "Joy to you!" "Look at me!" "No, as I said you'll just hurt me worse." Jessie was still looking at the table. "I would never do that! And you know it!" he grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. "Draco leave me alone!" WOA! Not even the Slytherins called him Draco! "No, listen to me! I'm not like them! I'm truly sorry!" "Ha! That'd be the day! You say what you think you mean, but you don't mean it! You and Uncle Lucious are the same!" I almost fell out of my chair I was so shocked! Jessie and Malfoy were COUSINS! "Yes we are!" "No! No, Draco! Not really! Now leave me alone!" Jessie stood up and stormed out of the door. I followed at a close distance, but not too close. She was upset and crying, I hated seeing girls cry! She left the building and headed out to the grounds. She headed straight for the lake. She threw her books down next to a large Elm Tree and quickly climbed the tree. I stood below the tree, I could hear her softly crying. "Jess?" I called up. "What do you want Ron?" she replied, tears chocking her voice. "What happened?" "In the hall I was walking reading my book and Crabbe and Goyle asked me, 'what ya reading little miss bitch ass mudblood?' you know my temper so I had to say something back. I turned around and cursed them out Texas style." "Can I come up there with you?" I saw a few students slowly wandering out onto the grounds, and I looked like I was talking to a tree. "Sure, why not?" I tried to climb up the tree at least ten times, I finally managed to get hold of a branch and pull myself up. I had no idea how Jessie got up here so fast! "Drink?' she asked the second I finally got up. While I drank my soda (some muggle drink called Dr. Pepper) I looked around. There were books strewn hither and thither, a small platform was what we were seated on, there was a large puffy blanket and a large puffy pillow. "You sure moved in here!" I said grinning at her. "Yup; a quick spell and poof everything was in place. So, you still gonna pick me up at 7 on Friday, in the common room?" this time she grinned at me. "You were listening! I didn't think you were, but if you'll go I will?" "I already gave you my answer. Did you find Draco and my convo amusing?" "You knew I was listening?" "Yeah; you are pretty easy to spot. Draco didn't know though, the stupid git!" "I agree, but I really do think he was being sincere." "No doubt, but he'll just break whatever promise he makes, as usual. I'm related to him on my dad's side. Narcissa Malfoy used to be Narcissa Snow. I can't believe she ended up with Lucious!" "Wait! They called you a mudblood right?" "Yeah." "So Draco is Half Muggle?" "Yeah." "He always tells people he a purebred!" "Well, He lies." "YES, finally! That Twit has been caught in his own lie!!" "Well, Narcissa knows a little magic, but not enough to be called a witch." "Jessie, I'm so happy right now I could kiss you!" we both just sort of sat there for a second realizing what I'd just said, "Well, uh, we better get going or we are going to be late for History of Magic." I covered quickly, "You okay?" "Yeah, let's go." We walked to History of Magic, arm in arm. I couldn't believe I'd said I wanted to kiss her! Well, then again, it would have been nice. I glanced at my hand and saw that the snowflake was still there. ~*~ The next day in Herbology it was a double day with the Slytherins. We were doing doubles projects. I got stuck with Malfoy and Jessie was with Pansy. (Harry and Hermione were together) I decided to tell Malfoy how much I knew about his little conversation yesterday. "I'm going out with your cousin on Friday." I said as I was pouring juice from the Monifiche Io Plant. (A/N: Translation: Alter Ego Plant. Explanation: plant that produces 2 juices. The one from the stem will make you ill and wish you were dead, and the juice from the leaves will cure the sickness. Get it? Alter Ego? You people are SLOW!) "My cousin? Who might that be?" "You know: Library, 'Sorry about what those two said to you in the hall.' Draco." "You heard that?" he asked in disbelief, while pouring the juice from the stem of the plant into a vile. "Better pay attention to what you're doing, Malfoy. If you get some of that on your skin your two best friends will turn into sleazy low lives or Rats. Oops! Too late!" "Real funny Weasley. You heard my apology yesterday?" "Sure did, and I also know about your Mom's maiden name." "Well, don't let it get out. Okay?" "Fine by me." "Good." "Mr. Malfoy! You were only supposed to fill half of the vile!" Professor Sprout yelled running over. I could barely hold my laughter in! Even though she was all the way on the other side of the room I could hear Jessie laugh. She had a wonderful ringing laugh, which echoed in your mind forever, no matter what happened. ~*~  
  
A/N: I was planning on making this story a whole big long story, but it's now 34 pages and I'm only at 6th year Christmas Break. So I'm posting this now. I'll post the second chap. when I have 3 reviews. 


	2. Love and Quidditch

A/N: I've given up on getting 3 reviews for ch.1 so here's ch.2 hope u like it. MD  
  
(A/N: Since I seriously doubt Ron would be in the Girls' Dorm I'm Making it Jessie's PoV for this section only. MD) After I was finished with all my classes I walked back to the Girls' Dorm where one of the girls was showing off a ring some boy gave her. I wasn't going to tell her, but I had seen a girl in each house wearing the same ring from the same boy. I tossed my stuff casually down on the bed. I had an astronomy paper due on Friday on my favorite and least favorite constellation. I pulled out a parchment and quill and started listing possible topics; I had a quill that wrote whatever I was thinking about: Possible Topics: Hogsmeade Taurus Scorpio Ron Orion's belt Big dipper Friday Little dipper LOVE  
  
When I read over it I realized I'd listed 4 things that weren't constellations. "What's this?" asked one of the girls snatching my paper. "Hey give that back!" "Make me!" she yelled back. She was only 4 foot 5 so, I stood up. I didn't think it would take her long to give it back, since she didn't even come up to my elbow. "Now, I'll say it one more time: Give that back!" "Aww! Come on Jess! Lay off, her!" Hermione said coming over and snatching the paper from the girl, "I mean it's not like there's anything personal on it." Ha! She couldn't be more wrong! Hermione and I had become sort of friends, not really secret telling friends but closer than we were on our first day, we had a whole lot in common. She had talked to me during my first class telling me Ron had told her to talk to me. "And to prove that," she continued, breaking me out of my thoughts, "I'll read it out loud." and she did! By the time she was finished all the girls were staring wide eyed at me. "Jess, I-" Hermione started. "Thanks a lot Hermione!" I grabbed my list and running into the common room. I dropped down on the couch stretched all the way across it. I thought Hermione was my friend! I couldn't believe that she would do that too me! Then again, she didn't know what I had written! As if this couldn't get worse, Ron walked down the stairs! "Hey Jess! What's wrong, kiddo?" He asked moving my feet and sitting down. "Oh, Ron!" and I told him the entire story. I expected him to laugh at me for getting so mad, but he just sat there looking me straight in the eyes. "Lord! You do have the most beautiful eyes!" He said smiling. "Ron! Did you even hear what I said?" I asked laughing, that was the best thing about Ron he made me laugh, no matter what. "Yup! Every single bloomin' word! You were thinking about Friday huh?" he asked me. "Yeah I guess I was." Harry came bounding down the stairs with a package just as Hermione came bounding down from the Girls' dorm. The crashed into each other causing Harry's package to land right in my lap! "Hey! Harry Watch where you are going!" "Why don't you!" Harry and Hermione were sprawled out on the landing yelling at each other. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it! Why are you two arguing?" I asked them when they stopped to take a breath. "He/She ran into me! I did not! Yes you did!" they both yelled at the same time. Then started arguing again. "Guys! What's the problem? I can fix this quickly: Harry apologize to Hermione and Hermione you apologize to Harry," I said looking at them both fixedly, "NOW!" it didn't take too long for them to apologize and I didn't even have to get up. "So Potter, what's in the package? New Quidditch Uniforms?" Ron asked, after the apologizing was done. "I dunno. It's for you." "It must be from mom." "Can I open it?" I asked. It was still laying in my lap. "Sure, I don't care." He replied shrugging. I opened the box, to find another smaller box, then another, and so on. When I finally opened the last box I saw a beautiful deep blue velvet box. Next to the box there was a note, "Can I read the note?" "As long as you read it out loud." Ron replied. I opened the note and began reading, it said: "Dear Ron, This Engagement ring has been in our family for years. I offered it to Percy to give to the give to Penelope; he refused it, then to Gorge and Fred, they to refused it. I hope you won't. When you wrote home about Jessie Snow, I decided it was time to offer it to you. I let Fred and Gorge wrap this, I hope that wasn't a bad idea. So that's why there were so many boxes! Oh, well. Your father and I send you love and we hope to meet this Jessie of yours soon. Mom. Oh, Ron this ring is beautiful!" I said, not at all lying! The stone was deep blue with a pale blue rim around it, like my eyes. I handed it to Hermione. "Oh, Ron the pale blue stone is magnificent!" Pale blue? What was she talking about? She handed it to Harry. "Herm, what are you talking about the stone is green!" Green? Wait a second! "I know what this is! It's a Chameleon Ring! It matches the eyes of the holder and fits to the size of the finger, no matter what." I had read about it in a magazine that a girl had a Beauxbaxtons, "These cost a lot of money." "Yeah I bet." Ron replied. "Harry, won't this look magnificent on Ron?" I asked giving Harry a half grin. "Ha! Ha! Very funny Jessie." Ron said grinning his stupid half grin. "Jess, you've been hanging out with Ron too much! You've got his grin!" Harry said smiling. "No I don't!" I replied. How stupid could he be! That was impossible! Ron and I having the same grin! HA! "Oh, Jessie! It's true!" Hermione said, laughing. I looked at Ron and we were both still grinning. It's true: we did have the same grin! We all burst into laughter! ~*~ (A/N: Back to Ron's PoV. I've only mentioned Quidditch once in this entire story, so get ready to hear about it more! Harry and Ron are co-captains, looking for a second beater because the old one was hit in the head with a bludger and quit the team.) Harry and I got up bright and early. It was the day before the first Quidditch match and we still didn't have a second beater. I was the first beater, and Seamus used to the other one, but he was hit in the head with a bludger and quit the team. Harry and I searched all summer for a new beater, but we didn't have one! We were going to try one last time, today, and if we couldn't find another beater Gryffindor wouldn't be able to compete in the tournament! I was standing at the mirror trying to fix the wad of red stuff I call hair, when Hermione burst into our room. "Where is she?" she said coming in, running over to my bed looking under it, in it and all around it. "Where's who Herm?" "Jessie, numb skull!" "Well, what makes you think she's here? And especially in MY BED?" "Oh, really Ron! Lavender and Parvati told me all about Divindation." "So that still doesn't explain it." "RON!" "Herm, there are no girls in here, except you and Dean's Girlfriend or fiancé or whatever she is, but she's ALWAYS HERE. Now, what makes you think she'd be here anyway?" "Well, she's not in our dorm, she's not in the common room, she'd not in the bathroom, so this was the only place left." "She's not here ok?" "I figured as much, but I-" Hermione stopped and pointed at the window I turned around to see a girl on a broom, with a tye-dye t-shirt and ripped jeans, with medium blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. It was Jessie alright! I ran to the window and opened it. "Jess, what are you doing out here?" "Practicing." After she said that a bludger came straight for her. She lifted her stick and hit it; it went clear over the Quidditch field. I was finding more and more out about her everyday! "You are a beater?" I was dumbfounded. "And a really good one at that," said Harry, who had apparently come out of the bathroom. "Thank you, Harry. And yes, Ron I am a beater. My best friend and I organized a summer league for Quidditch for the wizards and witches in our neighborhood, about two years ago. I haven't been able to practice, because the field was a mess, but someone cleaned it up." "Yeah, me," I said. It had taken me 3 ½ hours to clean the field yesterday, so we could have tryouts today. "Well, why'd you do that?" she asked me. "We are having tryouts today for a new beater." "Great! Count me in!" "We sure will! You take the 11:00 spot okay?" "Okay! See you then, Toodle pip!" with that she sped off on her broom. "RON! What did you do that for? She's perfect; I want her on the team!" "So do I Harry, but we need to see everyone. I gave her the last spot so everyone would be there to hear the name announced, and see her." ~*~ After the first three people tried out, and had to be taken to the hospital wing, I decided that Jessie was our last hope. The next two weren't bad on a broom, but when trying to protect the fake Harry that Hermione had made that bobbed and darted they were awful! Instead of hitting it away from Harry they hit it straight for him! Finally, it was 11 o'clock! When Harry yelled "NEXT!" Jessie picked up her broom. "Now, Miss Snow, what kind of broom is that?" I asked very professionally "A Delonda 2007," she replied, equal professional tone. "Best broom there is. Now please mount and show me what you've got. As you can see there is a fake Harry Potter in the middle. Protect him from getting hit with the bludger. GO!" I know what she's got, and it was good! She was magnificent; in the 20minutes everyone got, she blocked the fake Harry 50 times, blocked the real Harry and myself 25 times. When she was done she landed and all of the people who tried out burst into applause. "We will announce the new beater for this season in 5 minutes so please sit on the grass, and have some lemonade. Hermione had made some of this muggle drink this morning for us to use today. Even though she didn't like or understand Quidditch all that much, she still supported us, because we were her friends. Harry and I discussed the tryouts quietly in a corner, "Ron, Jessie is by far the best." "I know, but we still have to consider everyone else." We stood in silence for about 10 seconds then I said, "Well, I've considered all possibilities." "Yes me too." "Jessie?" "Jessie." We nodded and walked back out. "Everyone, Harry and I have discussed it have come to the conclusion that Miss Snow will be our new beater! Thank you all for trying out and better luck next year!" The crowd left and Jessie came down to meet us. "Thank you. When does practice start?" Jessie asked. "Right now I said grabbing my broom from the chair and flying as high up as I possibly could. Harry and Jessie hopped on their brooms also, and sped after me. I had the Delonda 2007, it was a Birthday present from Harry, and Hermione had gotten Harry one. Jessie caught up with me and Harry was right behind her. "Harry, you go get the rest of the team and we'll be here. I want to show Jessie a few tricks." "Okay Ron, but no funny business." Harry said grinning and then sped off back to the Gryffindor Tower. "Thank you for the position, Ron. I just hope you didn't pick me because we are friends." "No, you were the best. Now, about those tricks, tomorrow we play Slytherin. They have a sneaky, stupid, and downright mean team. I believe you know their seeker, Malfoy?" "Oh, great! I get to play against my stupid cousin! Is it illegal to aim a bludger?" "Nope." "Good." "Now, their team cheats, like nobody's business! So knock as many people off of the brooms as possible. They'll try and hurt our best players: Dean, Harry, and our keeper herself Miss Ginny Weasley. Dean is our main scorer, Harry's the seeker, and if there's no keeper, you can score so they try to take Gin out early. We need to watch all of our team members. Can I count on you to help me?" "Apsotively Postutely!" "Good, now." I proceeded to show her some tricks to block a player or to hit one. I hit the bludger to the right and told her to pretend there was a player right there. She sped off after it and hit it back to me, and then I back to her, we did this until I missed one. We both sped after it I accidentally hit her broom and she fell. I quickly put my broom in full force and raced after her. I grabbed her hand just about 7 feet from the ground. I pulled her up onto my lap. "Oh my god!" I was waiting for her to start yelling at me, "Let's do that again!" "What?!?" "That was soo much fun! The wind in your face, the force, the thrill, the rush of adrenaline! OH MAN!" she said flailing her arms. "Jessie! How can plummeting to your death be fun?" I asked in disbelief. "It is when I know Mr. Ronald Weasley will catch me!" she said saluting me.  
  
"Well, it wasn't fun for me!" "Not even a little bit?" she said with a hand motion. "No!"  
  
"Yeesh! Have you no respect for fun?" she said pouting. "No, I guess I don't. If you have so much fun in falling why don't I let you fall the rest of the way?" "You wouldn't." "Yes I would." I slightly tipped my broom forward to where Jessie was sliding off the front. "Ron!" She yelled looking up at me, and held tighter around my neck. I jerked my broom back up, "Not so much fun anymore is it?" "No, not really, you wouldn't really drop me? Would you?" "Yes I would have. I've done it before." "To who?" "Ginny, she was laughing about how fun it would be to fall off of a broom, so I knocked her off of hers. Of course I was punished for a year, but it was worth it." "Oh, Ron! Where'd my broom go?" "I think it's still up there I don't know." Jessie lifted two fingers to her mouth and whistled as loud as possible. Her broom sped down to her, "How did you do that?" "A spell so your broom will come when you call." "Oh," I realized that she was still on my lap; I turned red and helped her back onto her broom. "Thank you Mr. Weasley." "My pleasure Miss Snow." Her broom suddenly jumped putting her right back in my lap. Her face was so close to mine I could feel her breath near my mouth. We both leaned in as if pulled by gravity, our lips touched for an instant, then our rest of the team joined us, we both turned red, and we had practice as usual. Jessie really was a good beater, one of the best in my opinion, but my opinion was prejudice, I think I'm starting to get a crush on her! ~*~ 


	3. Ch3: Qudditch and Dating stupid but fun

A/N: Now we play! In the last chapter I said we were playing Quidditch. So here we are. I was bored and decided to update so here we go..........  
  
The next morning the team was up bright and early and in the common room discussing the day ahead of us. Jessie was the brightest of the bunch, she, like Ginny, was apparently a morning person. On our way out of the Great Hall to the field, Jessie asked me, "Do you know what day it is Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, Friday," OUR DATE! I had completely forgotten about it!  
  
"Just making sure you remembered."  
  
"I did." Thank you Jessie! We got into the field house where Harry gave a quick speech, unlike Oliver Wood's long boring speeches. The sum of Harry's speech was: Have fun, and beat Slytherin to a pulp! Wise words from a wise man. Since I was the co-captain I was supposed to make a speech also, so I got up there and welcomed Jessie to the team, said Have a great game! And sat down. I wasn't real big on speeches. We were sitting there discussing our game plans, when someone entered the field house.  
  
"Did you miss me, Potter?" said the deep Scottish voice.  
  
"Wood!" Harry yelled, jumping up to greet Oliver Wood, ex-captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Graduate of Hogwarts, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I knew it was the first Quidditch match of the season, thanks to Dumbledore, and the Chudley Cannons don't start practice for a few more weeks."  
  
"You made the team then?" I asked. The Cannons are my favorite team.  
  
"Yep, and I notice a few new faces here, also," he said walking straight to Jessie, "Glad to see you mad the team, kid. Carolyn will be proud." I had no idea what was going on!  
  
"She already knows, I Owled her yesterday."  
  
"What position will you play Jess?"  
  
"Beater."  
  
"Good, Ron needs all the help he can get," Oliver said smiling, "Well, Ron, looks like this girl will be good help to you. I've seen her play, for the past two summers."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You know my best friend, and I organized that summer league in our Neighborhood? Well, Carolyn, my best friend, is also Oliver's little sister," Jessie explained.  
  
"You know way too many people!" I said making the whole room laugh. ~*~  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch Match of the season! It's Gryffindor against Slytherin! Captain Harry Potter and Captain Draco Malfoy meet in the center to shake hands." Yelled Lee Jordan's voice, even though he was a year older Professor Dumbledore had hired Lee as the permanent Quidditch announcer.  
  
"You didn't tell me he was captain!" Jessie mouthed to me across the field.  
  
"Sorry." I mouthed back. To tell the truth I didn't know either.  
  
"Madame Hooch walks onto the field.. And the game begins.." Jessie and I had our work cut out for us! About half way in we had blocked about 300 bludgers from hitting our team members. Harry was having fun with Malfoy: He'd suddenly dive and Draco would follow, then Harry would pull up, Malfoy would follow and so on. Jessie had really good aim! When she hit a bludger it would hit whoever she aimed it at. She'd already knocked 2 of Slytherin's best players/highest scorers off of their broom. Captain Malfoy was getting mad, and Jessie could see that.  
  
"Ron, stay away from Draco, and aim all bludgers toward him or the keeper! Got it?" she asked. She had pulled her broom up next to me. Her eyes had the flame of competition in them, and they were burning into mine.  
  
"Got it." I did everything she had told me. The majority o the bludgers went for Malfoy. After about 5 close calls the beaters stuck to him like glue. Jessie flew down next to me again.  
  
"Distract the beaters by hitting a bludger toward one of the other good players. I'll hit the nearest one to me at Draco, and I won't miss." She didn't even wait for a reply before she sped off to where she got a good aim at Malfoy. A bludger went speeding toward Harry, I knocked it toward the keeper. Both beaters sped off toward the keeper, but Jessie beat them there. She hit the bludger straight for Malfoy; the beaters were too dumb to realize this. The bludger hit Malfoy in the right shoulder with an earsplitting CRACK! Jessie Had broken Malfoy's shoulder, but that didn't stop him. He flew as quickly as possible to Crabbe and Goyle in the stands, said something and sped toward the beaters; he grabbed one of their sticks with his left hand, spotted the nearest bludger, and hit it with all his might. It hit Jessie's broom and knocked her off, but she grabbed hold of it and held on. I was going to help her as soon as Malfoy was down. I spotted another bludger heading for Harry. I hi it as hard as I possibly could toward Malfoy; it hit his left shoulder and knocked him to the ground! I flew as fast as I could over to Jessie, who was holding onto her broom with all her might, because it was trying to buck her off. Crabbe and Goyle were performing the spell, apparently they'd been practicing.  
  
"Need a lift?" I asked as I pulled Jessie up onto my broom, "Why can't you stay on your broom, Jess?" I asked jokingly. "I dunno, Ron. Why do you keep rescuing me?" she said holding her wrist.  
  
"Tis only noble milady," I replied thickening my English accent.  
  
"Well, my noble knight, I thank you from my heart, and I hope you will allow me to buy you a butter-beer tonight?" she replied putting on an English accent.  
  
"Seriously, are you alright?" I asked blocking a bludger.  
  
"I'll be ok. My left wrist is KILLING me though. My right still works fine, though," she said grinning  
  
"Well then, milady, wilt thou help me block the bludgers?"  
  
"Gladly, sir knight," Jessie replied nodding. Her broom was still bucking when the game was over (GRYFFINDOR WON!). Madame Hooch had to bring it down with a rope. Crabbe and Goyle had set a charm bug on the bottom of her broom, and activated it with the charm. Malfoy ended up with shoulders broken, 3 ribs on the right side broken, a minor fraction to some vertebrae in his back, and his right leg is broken. Malfoy would be in the infirmary for a long time, or at least until Quidditch season was over. Even then Madame Pomfrey would ban him from Quidditch in case one of his injuries should re-activate, which means Slytherin had too found a new seeker. HAHAHAHA! Jessie suffered only minor damage: her left wrist was broken, the bucking broom had cracked it. At lunch I went to see Jessie. Even though it was nothing serious, she had to stay in the infirmary for the day, but she was free to go on the Hogsmeade trip tonight. The minute I walked in Madame Pomfrey bustled over.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm here to see Jessie Snow, Quidditch injury."  
  
"Hey! Ron!" A voice yelled from a few beds over.  
  
"I, bet you can find her," Madame Pomfrey said shaking her head and bustling over to a groaning Malfoy. I walked over to the bed where Jessie was.  
  
"Hey, kid," I said grinning.  
  
"I'm no kid! I'm as old and as tall as you are!" She retorted smiling.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Well, my wrist hurts, and I have a headache from all of Draco's groaning."  
  
"Well, sounds like you're pretty good." I said and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, Ron, I never got to thank you for saving me, twice," She stood up and kissed me on the cheek, giving me a hug, and whispering 'Thank You' in my ear. Oh, God! She smelled so good! Not like most girls. She didn't smell like perfume or smelly shampoo, she smelled like, well, not like most girls that's for sure. I hated to do it, but I let go.  
  
"I'll see you tonight okay?" I said pressing my forehead against her's.  
  
"Okay, bye Ron!" I kissed her on the head and went to Snape's after I left her, and for the first time in my life I actually enjoyed Potions!  
  
~*~ That Night ~*~(Girls' Dorm) (A/N: Hey, Are you enjoying it? Well, I just popped in to say that this section is in Jessie's PoV, and any other sections in the Girls' Dorm will be in her PoV. Okay? Enjoy!)  
  
I walked into my dorm with a small cast on my wrist. I reached in my trunk and pulled out a pair of black muggle pants, a black shirt and a multicolored jacket. I remember telling Carolyn that it made me feel like Joseph in his Coat of Many colors. (A/N: If you don't know what this is you are deprived! Read the Bible!) Lavender and Parvati walked in just as I put on the jacket.  
  
"You are going to wear that on a date with Ron?" Parvati asked me astonished.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I couldn't see anything wrong with my outfit.  
  
"It's Ron Weasley! The possibly 2nd hottest guy in Gryffindor and possibly the School!" Lavender said.  
  
"Who's the first?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Harry, Duh!" They said together.  
  
"Oh, of course," I said rolling my eyes though I couldn't help agreeing with him, "Of course, the most famous guy is the Hottest."  
  
"Jessie, that's not the point. You can't look like a hippie on a date with Ron!" Lavender said.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Parvati, I do not."  
  
"Lav, go get that dress out of the closet."  
  
"The purple one?"  
  
"No the blue one."  
  
"Oh, ok." I had no Idea what they were doing, but Lavender, went bustling over to a small closet she had next to her bed. She reached in and pulled out a pretty dark blue dress, with light blue triangle sleeves, belt, and trim, she also pulled out a pair of flat light blue slippers. It was all lovely, but it couldn't be bigger than Barbie Doll size.  
  
"Parvati, what are you doing?" I inquired.  
  
"Hold this dress up to your body, and place the shoes on top of your boots. Okay?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Okay." I had no idea what I was doing. Parvati lifted her wand and said, "Misura al corpo!" (A/N: translation: fit to body) Suddenly I was wearing the dress and my clothes that I'd had on were folded neatly on my bed. I had to admit that the dress did look good on me.  
  
"Now we have to do something about that hair," Lavender said plopping me down in a chair.  
  
"No really that's okay, I'll just put it up in a bun."  
  
"Oh, No you won't! Jessie you have curly hair when it's wet so let's give it the wet look." Lavender said a spell and my hair was as curly as it is when it's wet.  
  
"Ooooo, what about make-up Lav?"  
  
"NO! THAT'S WHERE I PUT MY FOOT DOWN! I DO NOT WEAR MAKE-UP! NOR WILL I EVER!" I yelled, it was true I'd never worn make-up.  
  
"Just a little nail polish, eye-shadow and blush?"  
  
"NO! N-O! Don't you listen?"  
  
"Let's try it, please? If you still don't like it we'll take it off."  
  
"Alright, but if you don't take it off, you better hide, got it?"  
  
"Got it," they said together. Then they went to work, it took a whole 5minutes for them to plaster me with the small amount of make-up they'd mentioned. They put shiny blue eye-shadow on me, skin colored blush, and blue nail polish.  
  
"Well, it looks alright," I said.  
  
"Can we do your lips too?" they asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure as long as you can't tell it's there."  
  
"GREAT!" They put on red lipstick with my cherry lip gloss on top.  
  
"Wow, you guys do great work." I said looking myself over.  
  
"Thank you," said Parvati.  
  
"Put your coat on and let's go," said Lavender. I did and walked out the door.  
  
~*~ (Ron's PoV)  
  
Jessie walked out of the Girls' Dorm with a long blue jacket on. I'd never see her look so beautiful! She even had some make-up on!  
  
"Hey, Ron," she said when she reached me.  
  
"Could you go back up the stairs and come back down in slow motion?" I joked casually. I wanted to see her look as radiant as she did just now.  
  
"No, we'd be late for the train if I did." I offered Jessie my arm and she graciously took it. We met Harry and Hermione at the entrance to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Well, well, well. Don't we look lovely tonight?" Hermione asked us.  
  
"You two don't look half bad yourselves," I said. To celebrate Gryffindor's win, Jessie and I had invited Harry and Hermione along. They agreed as long as they weren't considered as on a date. Jessie and I agreed to that. We went in to a nice little Italian Restaurant, and got a booth. The girls went to the Ladies' Room and Harry and I were left to talk.  
  
"So, Ron how did Jessie and you end up kissing, on her first practice day?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
"Uh-Well, it wasn't really a- well, I mean it was sort of a- You saw?" I couldn't complete a sentence I was so shocked.  
  
"Yes, I did, and I'd also like to know why she was on your broom."  
  
"You saw that too?"  
  
"Yes, now answer."  
  
"She fell, I saved her, and the kiss wasn't really a kiss, more of a brush of the lips."  
  
"I hope you are telling me the truth."  
  
"What did you two find to talk about while we were gone?" asked Jessie sitting down next to me.  
  
"Quidditch, I bet," Hermione said laughing. Harry and I just sort of chuckled along. The waiter came and we ordered. Jessie and I were seated on the side of the booth that faced the door and windows, Harry and Hermione on the opposite. About ¾ of the way through the meal Jessie said, "I just lost my appetite."  
  
"Huh?" I questioned. Jessie and I ate like horses, and never gained a pound. Jessie noticed my confused tone and nodded toward the door. I looked over to see Professor Snape and Professor Indovenello walk in, arms linked. I couldn't believe it! Apparently my mouth had dropped open, because Jessie put her finger under my chin and pushed my mouth closed. Harry and Hermione looked over and saw what we were gaping at.  
  
"What the Crap?" Hermione said looking over to us.  
  
"How did Snape get a date with Indovenello?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno." Jessie and I answered at the same time. We were all quietly sitting there pondering about Snape and Indovenello. Suddenly Professor Hill came bursting in! He grabbed Snape's shoulder, Snape turned and Prof. Hill pulled him away to a corner near us. We all buried our faces in the menus and caught all of their conversation.  
  
"Severus, have you gone mad?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You know who she is don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Then what in the Blue Hell made you go out with her?"  
  
"I'm not going out with her, Harold. I'm simply dropping her here for pick- up."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Professor Hill turned and headed back out the door, but Snape continued the Conversation with himself while straightening his robes.  
  
"Of course I know what I'm doing, you Stupid git! I wouldn't go out with her anyway! I haven't been on a date in years, of course I'm good-looking enough, I just haven't had time, yes, that's it." Then he walked back over to Indovenello and seated her at a 2-person table, said something and left. Pretty soon a hooded figure walked in took her hand and escorted her out the door. This was getting creepier by the minute. We finished eating, paid, and left. Harry and Hermione headed separate directions and Jessie and I started to aimlessly walk around Hogsmeade. Jessie hadn't taken her coat off during dinner. I wanted to see what she was wearing so I asked, "Why haven't you taken your coat off?"  
  
"Oh, I- well- you see- I- I'm wearing a dress."  
  
"Well, you are my date and I really would like to see your dress."  
  
"Ok." She took her coat off and spun around showing me the beautiful dress she had on. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.  
  
"Jessie, you look-" I didn't finish my sentence. Just standing so close to her, looking at her, her looking so beautiful. I slowly leaned in and she did the same, our lips met, but only for a moment.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Snow, isn't it a lovely evening?" came Snape's voice from behind us.  
  
"GOOD GOD! HOW MANY TIMES HAS THIS HAPPENED NOW? TWO! TWICE, I TRY TO KISS ONE OF THE MOST HANSOME GUYS ON THE PLANET, AND GET INTERRUPTED! THIS WORLD IS AGAINST ME!" Jessie yelled at Snape, who was obviously confused, and then she stormed off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Snape asked in a confused tone.  
  
"I don't really know." That was the truth. I raced off after Jessie. It took me an hour to find her. She was sitting on a bench in the back alley behind the bookstore with 3 wrapped packages in her hand.  
  
"Jess, are you ok?" I asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just, why us?"  
  
"Why us, what?"  
  
"Why are we always the people who get interrupted during a kiss?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"There were at least four other couples around us, making out, or worse, and we were the ones who Snape interrupted."  
  
"Well, there's no one here, want to try it again?" I asked grinning. She looked so beautiful, I'd kill myself if I didn't ask.  
  
"I want to give you these before I forget, but you can't open them till we are back at Hogwarts, in our dorms and you are just about ready to fall asleep. Understand?"  
  
"Yup, now about my question," she leaned in and kissed me, but again for only a moment, then a catfight broke out in the alley.  
  
"Crap!" she yelled, "Great timing! TIME- Wait, Ron what time is it?"  
  
"Ten-thirty, why?"  
  
"We have to be at the train in 5 minutes!"  
  
Now it was my turn to yell, "CRAP!" We were all the way on the other side of Hogsmeade, and we couldn't Apparate there, because couples started to abuse the privilege ~cough cough~ so they passed a 'No Apparation' law. I grabbed her hand and we sped off. We reached the train hopped on and almost hit Harry and Hermione. They had said they would wait for us, and thank god they did! The minute we got on and closed the door the train started moving. We plopped down in a compartment.  
  
"Where in the world have you two been?" asked Hermione.  
  
"All over Hogsmeade! I believe we saw everything, in two minutes," Jessie replied breathlessly.  
  
"Mind if we steal some seats?" asked Neville, poking his head in.  
  
"Who's we?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ginny and me."  
  
"Sure," Hermione answered. Ginny sat down next to me and Neville sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hi, Jessie!" Ginny said as she sat down.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. So, you two been out on a date?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Sure have, first to Madame Rosemerta's for butterbeers-"  
  
"Holy Jahosafat!" Jessie yelled. (A/N: Pronounced: Ja-hose-a-fat)  
  
"What now, Jess?" I asked.  
  
"Butterbeer! I promised to buy you a butterbeer and forgot!" She quickly said a spell and a butterbeer appeared in front of every person in the compartment.  
  
"Wow, thanks Jess. It really wasn't necessary, but thanks!"  
  
"I always live up to my promises." The rest of the ride back to Hogwarts was filled with laughs. After we got back to Hogwarts Harry, Hermione, Jessie and I sat in the common room for about an hour discussing Snape and Prof. Hill's conversation. Then we all got tired and headed up to bed. I sat on my bed with the 3 packages Jessie had given me. One was long and flat, the other was short and fat, and the last was small on top and long and flat on the bottom. I pulled the curtains around the bed closed and opened the long one. It was a picture; a picture of Jessie in the dress that she had worn that night. Every once in a while she would blow a kiss, smile and wave. I stood it up on the stand next to my bed. Then I opened the second one, it was a book: Best Beaters and their lives. I placed that also on the stand by my bed. I opened the 3rd one to find a note and a box. I opened the note, it was written in Jessie's handwriting. It read:  
  
Ron, I know I have horrible handwriting! Hope you enjoy the book and picture. If you blow a kiss back at the picture I'll sing Only Hope from a muggle movie called A Walk to Remember. Just a little added touch. I really did have a great time tonight. You are wonderful. I thought you might enjoy the present that's in this box. Whenever you need me just look at the ring that is in this box and I'll be with you. G'night  
  
  
  
I opened the box to find a ring, just like Jessie's thumb ring. I saw something carved inside. It said: Greater love has no one than this, he lays down his life for his friends. John 15:13. (A/N: This is from the bible, look it up. It ties in with the story later on) I closed the box, opened the drawer in the stand next to my bed, and was about to put the box in there when I saw a pass. The pass I'd written for me to check out Students of Hogwarts, Beauxbaxtons, and Durmstrang That You Should Be Aware Of. I decided that tomorrow I'd go check it out. I looked at the box again and set it on top of the book Jessie had given me. I scooted down under the covers, but I couldn't sleep, Greater love has no one than this, he lays down his life for his friends, was running through my head. What did it mean? When I finally did get to sleep I slept like a log. ~*~  
  
The next day right after breakfast I headed to the Library. Since it was Saturday there weren't any classes. I gave my pass to Madame Pince and she brought me the book. I went and sat down at a table. I was soon joined by Jessie.  
  
"Whatcha reading'?" she asked sitting down. I lifted the book so she could read the title,  
  
"Oo! Good book, I have a copy." I looked at her.  
  
"You have a copy?"  
  
"Yeah, it was required at Beauxbaxtons."  
  
"Yeesh."  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Harold Hill and Cathleen Indovenello."  
  
"Isn't she Mrs. Indovenello?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you need to know her maiden name."  
  
"CRAP!" the whole library turned and looked at me.  
  
"I know, I can't believe we have to test on something that stupid!" Jessie said quickly covering for me. I gave her a quick grin, "I'll go get some info from Indovenello," she whispered.  
  
"Thanks." About ½ an hour later she returned smiling.  
  
"I have info!" she said waving a slip of paper.  
  
"Great! What is it?"  
  
"Return that book, we'll use mine." I gave the book back to Madame Pince, and followed Jessie. We went back to the common room and she ran up to the girls' dorm and returned with her copy of the book, it was just as big, and just as old looking.  
  
"Now, what did you find out?"  
  
A/N: MUHA! Leaving you there! Not that big of a cliffie, but oh well. Lol. I'm gonna let Aerowynn type now.  
  
Whosh! She isn't letting me use the chair, but I KNOW WHAT HAPPPENS AND YOU DON'T!! And I'm an R/H shipper M- THAT'S JUST SICK AND WRONG! CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A- Calm down, dear. You're scaring the reviewers off! THAT'S A GOOD THING! M- *smacks A* You dork!!!!!!!!!!! My ship is better and the reviewers LOVE ME!!! A- MINE! *brandishes quotes from JK Rowling of how H&H are strictly platonic* MINE IS BETTER! And YOU, measly reviewers *turns* STAY OUTTA THIS!! Back up off! And you too*turns to M, who is trying to take the keyboard* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! M- *THUD, AS A FALLS TO FLOOR* Excuse me while I beat her up! REVIEW OR YOU'RE NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!! A- How do you know where they live. *winces as smacked by M* You know where I live, but them. M- I haff my ways.*evil grin* 


	4. Ch 4: I can't think of a good title, so ...

A/N: Hello People! I've decided to post this, its fun. Now, R/R!  
  
"Well, when I walked toward the DADA room I heard talking. I peeked in and saw Snape and Hill talking. Snape was saying something about how he couldn't believe he'd actually come and asked her, and Hill said that he couldn't believe that Cathleen had agreed to it. That was all I got, but I ran back here and book marked his page. Then I headed to the Divindation tower. Indovenello wasn't there so I decided a little rummaging wouldn't hurt. I dug through her desk and found a wedding announcement, it read: Rätsel - Indovenello to Wed. So I came back here and looked up Cathleen Rätsel and found it! I book Marked her too. Now where do you want to start?" (A/N: you will also find out what Rätsel means at the end. Muhahahaha!) "Good work agent Snow. I'd like to start with Hill."  
  
"Alright, Harold James Hill, page. 756. Do you care about birth day, family, and job, or do you just want the juicy stuff?"  
  
"Just the Juicy please."  
"Okay. Put in Muggle Jail for 7 years for killing 15 muggles on the street. He was freed on bail paid by his girlfriend, Cathleen Rätsel. He broke up with Cathleen 10 days after she freed him. He went back to work for Voldermort and then was released after marrying Marion Peru (A/N: Another Music Man name! hehehe) a witch who stood up to Voldermort in Battle. Then it goes on about his home life. So, what do you think?"  
  
"Man! We've got 2 ex-death eaters here now! Snape and Hill."  
  
"HA! Try three, Cathleen Rätsel or Indovenello, whichever you Prefer. ~Ahem~ Cathleen Rätsel, daughter of Samuel and Bethezda Rätsel. Samuel Rätsel is a German warlord and Bethezda Rätsel is an Irish Saint. How these two got together no one knows, but when they did they had Cathleen. Samuel was put in Askaban, for being convicted of murdering his wife when Cathleen was 10. Then they have the article of Mrs. Rätsel's murder, it's interesting. Some of the clues seem to point to Cathleen as the Murderer, but the others point to Mr. Rätsel, it's weird, okay, back to her profile. Cathleen was put in the foster home of Mr. and Mrs. John Riddle, where she met and followed their nephew Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldermort. She met Harold James Hill and freed him from jail when he was sentenced. He left her and turned to the side of good. Cathleen Rätsel met and married Mr. Thomas Indovenello. They carried on with the workings of Voldermort till he was defeated by Mr. Harry James Potter, who lost his parents to Voldermort as a baby, and defeated Lord Voldermort as a baby too, and is still tangling with him today. Who doesn't know that? Anyway, she was never arrested for being tied with Lord Voldermort. Her husband died carrying out orders to kill a family. She was last seen blah, blah, blah-" "No wonder when I told Hill that Indovenello was working here he ran." I cut her off. "Wait, he what?" "Well, he asked me to stay after class one day." and I related the story to her. "Man, we have a big conspiracy going on in our school!" "Yep, Now, Ms. Snow may I escort you to lunch?" I said offering her my arm, "I'm too hungry to think about this any more." "I would be honored Mr. Weasley! I'm starved!" ~*~ October and November passed quickly. Jessie and I never really had another date, but we did go to the Halloween Ball together and we had dinner on the 2 Hogsmeade trips, but those weren't dates. We'd decided not to date after the disaster of our one and only date. Finally Christmas break was here and Ginny and I were going home. I walked down to the common room after I was packed. The only person there was Jessie. She was sitting in front of the fire with a book in her hand. I figured she wouldn't even notice me so I started to walk out. "Are you packed?" she asked not even looking up from her book. "Yes, Mother," This had become my nickname for her, because of her motherly habits to question me. "Good boy. Now come and sit by me so we can talk," she always did this after I called her Mother. "So what did you want to talk about, Jess?" I asked plopping myself down on the couch. "I dunno. Tell me about your family again. They sound wonderful!" Jessie and I had told each other about our families, coming from a 2 child family, that wasn't very big, she was fascinated by mine. "AW! Come on! You know it by heart!" "Yes I do, but it's more fun when you talk about them, because you know them!" I sighed, "Alright. Dad is the Minister of Magic, bec-" I was cut short by a barn own swooping in and landing on my head. "CHUY! What are you doing here?" (Pronounced: Chewy) Jessie asked picking up the owl. "You named your owl Chewy?" "No, C-H-U-Y, it's Spanish for Jessie, and she's not mine. She's my parents', let's see what you've got there." She said pulling the note off of Chuy's leg smiling. As she read the note, her smile slowly disappeared. When she finished she handed it to me. It said: Jessie, I'm sorry, but we won't be able to take you in for the Winter Break. Your mother and I are going to the Swiss Alps for Skiing. That Ron fellow you've told us about sounds delightful.. Sorry again Love! -Dad "I'm sorry, Jess. I know how much you were looking forward to going home," "I guess I should be used to this by now. They do this EVERY single year." I felt bad for her, she missed her family, and friends, I know my family would lover her! Wait a minute! "Hey! Wild idea here! I owl my mom to see if you can spend Winter Break with us!" Really wild! My mom would want to clean the whole house if we were having guests. "Well, I wouldn't want to impose on your family-" "Impose? No way! Mom loves to have visitors! Do you think Chuy could take the note?" "I guess so." "Great!" I grabbed some parchment off of the table, scribbled a quick note to mom, and sent Chuy with it. About 2 hours later, Chuy returned with another letter. It read: Ron- We would love for Jessie to spend the holiday with us! She can stay with Ginny. Your mother and I can't wait to see you all! ~Dad p.s.- who's owl was that? I finished and passed the note to Jessie who was petting Chuy. She read it and exclaimed, "Oh, Ron, Thank you so much! I can't wait to meet your family! Especially Fred and George, they sound Magnificent!" She nearly choked me she was hugging me so hard. Then she took Chuy to the window and he flew off, and she ran upstairs. Pretty soon, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville came bounding in Snow covered. I handed Ginny both notes without a word and headed out for lunch. About an hour later we all headed down to the train that would take us back to King's Cross Station. Ginny and Neville were kissing until it was time to leave. Those 2 were really in love! Jessie and I hugged Hermione, and I shook Hands with Harry, Jessie went ahead and hugged him too much to his surprise. When we got to the station, Fred and George were there to meet us. "Hey, Ronnykins! How's Quidditch?" Fred asked coming over. "Going well, but he needs work on his aim." Jessie said before I could answer. "And who is this lovely creature?" George said bending down to kiss her hand. Jessie cocked her head and smiled coolly, as soon as he got close enough to her she grabbed his shirt pulling him upward. "You touch me with your lips I'll knock you out before you can say Quidditch." George was just dangling there looking dumbfounded, "Now, My name is Jessie Snow." She said putting him down. I couldn't contain myself any longer and apparently neither could Ginny. We both bust out laughing and had to lean on each other so we wouldn't fall over. Jessie looked at us smiled and started laughing too, "I'm sorry, George, it's a habit of mine. Just ask Ron I decked him the first day I met him." By now Fred and George were laughing too. We must have all looked like idiots all standing there laughing, for no apparent reason. "We better get out of here before the gate closes," Fred said between guffaws. We agreed grabbed our stuff and headed for home. As we rounded the corner to where our house was I started to get nervous, what if Jessie thinks we are too poor for her to stay here, what if- but my thoughts were cut short by Jessie saying, "This is the most wonderful house I've ever seen! It's so different! So unique I love it!" I sighed my relief and got out. Fred and George went to go pick up Angelina and Alicia (their girlfriends) and then we'd unload. We walked in and Mum wasn't in the kitchen, or the living room. "I wonder where Mum is," I said tossing my Coat on the table and almost immediately Mum was there yelling "Get your dirty coat off my clean table." Even though I was 6 foot 2 and she was 4 foot 5, I still obeyed her rules. I took Jessie and Ginny's coats and Hung them up on the coat-rack. "Mum, this is Jessie Snow," I said coming back in the room. "Hello, Jessie. I'm Molly Weasley," Mum said shaking Jessie's hand. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley," "Well, do you three want some of my home-made apple pie?" Mum said as she walked over to the oven. "You cook?" Jessie asked astonished. "Well, yes. Doesn't your mother?" "No, I do the cooking. Both my parents work." "Oh, you poor dear! Well, you won't have to do any cooking while you're here, unless you absolutely want to," "Thank you!" We heard a horn outside. "That'll be Fred and George," I said heading back to get my coat. "Ginny, you and Jessie will be sharing a room, why don't you show her how to get there," Mum said. "I already know how," Jessie said picking up her coat. "Pardon?" "Oh, Ron told me about everything. I know how to get there. If you don't mind I'd rather like to help unload the car." "Well, that's the boys' job." "Well, I want to help," Jessie replied stubbornly. "FINE!" Mum said crossing her arms. "Thank you." Jessie said Running out of the door. She and Mum were already starting to act like family. Percy wasn't coming this year, Penelope (his wife) was expecting their 1st baby, and she is due anytime now. Fred and George have been dating Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet since 7th year. (A/N: F/AJ and G/AS) When we got back inside 2 Hogwarts owls were sitting on the table. The letters were addressed to Jessie and I. They contained Christmas Homework from Snape. He had been ill on the last day, so he didn't get to give anyone their Homework. We had to mix up a Detestare Potion (A/N: Loathe Potion. Take a wild guess what it does!) and bring back a bottle of it at the beginning of next semester. Jessie and I started at 8pm worked all night with a few apple pie breaks. Finally at 3am we went up to bed. Dad still wasn't home by the time we were finished. He apparently got home about 2hours later. ************************************************************ Ginny came running into my room at 8am yelling, "RON! GET UP! PENELOPE IS HAVING HER BABY!" I half jumped half fell out of bed. I pulled on a shirt and stumbled down the stairs. I nearly fell on Jessie who was pacing back and forth past the stairwell. Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia were all cuddled on the couch; Ginny was helping my nervous mother pack, so I decided to join Jessie.  
  
"Morning, sleep well," I said. "Yes, quite comfortably. Your Mum told me to wait here for you, and -" Just then Mum and a very Dad walked down the stairs. Jessie and I were sent upstairs for their trunks. We loaded them into the car and they were off to the Middleton Wizarding Hospital. Fred and George went off to the joke shop they owned, Alicia and Angelina went to the Ministry where they worked and Ginny, Jessie and I were left to do whatever. Mum had told that if we went anywhere we were to owl her. "I hope mum owls us as soon as the baby is born! I just love babies! They are all so sweet, and cuddly," Said Ginny smiling at us broadly. "And they love to puke, cry, and poop." Jessie finished with her arms crossed. She was still wearing her PJ's. They were green, blue, and white plaid and she had a gray shirt with a red Nike Swoosh on it. (A/N: Even the Wizarding World Knows about Nike and Starbucks!) "What have you got against babies, Jess?" Ginny asked completely confused, with her hands on her hips.  
  
A/N: You'll understand later. Ok, bye for now. R/R!!!! I mean it!!! 


	5. Ch 5: Clubbing

A/N: Howdy! Okay, this is really a random chapter, but it's fun. So R/R!  
"Nothing, I just like kids from 3 on up."  
"Well, what are you going to do when you get married?"  
"I seriously doubt I'll ever get married."  
"Why?"  
"I'm a hopeless Romantic, but for other people. Like the guy one of my best  
friends is engaged to, I set them up, even though I had a major crush on  
him. I will and have crushed on a guy from now till Kingdom Come, but I'd  
never date him."  
"Why?" Ginny asked again.  
"You must have been a very annoying child."  
"Why, Jess?" I asked making her look at me.  
"I'm more comfortable being, one of the guys' friends than being a  
Girlfriend."  
"And?" I asked. I had learned to read Jessie, and tell when she wasn't  
telling everything.  
"And, I dated this guy for two years and he died in a car accident. I don't  
want to lose anyone else, okay? I'm gonna go shower." And with that she  
took off up the stairs. Ginny looked at me and said:  
"You better marry her quick, bye." And she took off up the stairs, before I  
could reply.  
"That girl," I said shaking my head. I walked up the stairs grabbed my  
clothes, made my bed and headed down to see if either bathroom was open  
yet. I knocked on Ginny's and asked how long, she said an hour so I figured  
I go ask Jessie. I was about to knock on the door when it opened. Jessie  
came out in jeans and a loose T-shirt with her hair pulled back into a pony  
tail.  
"That was fast," I said shocked.  
"Magic dried and I dressed," she shrugged and walked past me into Ginny's  
room. I showered thinking about what Ginny had said; sure I liked Jessie, I  
liked her A LOT, but MARRY HER! That was crazy, even for Gin. As I pulled  
on my pants I realized I'd forgotten a shirt, oh well. I walked down to the  
kitchen shirtless, to get breakfast started. When I got there the table was  
already set and Jessie was making pancakes.  
"Going for the shirtless look Ron?" Jessie said not even looking up.  
"How'd you guess?" I asked walking over to taste the batter. It was a bad  
habit I'd gotten into as a kid, no matter what type of batter or dough or  
mixture it was I'd taste it. Fred and George often took advantage of this  
"Hands off," she said popping my hand with the spoon.  
"Oh, we'll see about that," said tickling her side.  
"RON!" Jessie said laughing. I continued tickling her, she was now having  
to hold on to the counter for support, "You asked for it!" she said she  
started tickling me too we were now both asking for Mercy from the other I  
slid to the floor.  
"Alright you win," I said still laughing.  
"I wi-in! I wi-in" she said doing a stupid little dance. I slyly reached up  
and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down.  
"AHA!" I said throwing her to the ground, I grabbed my wand and pinned her  
wrists to the ground, was straddling her knees so she couldn't move her  
legs, "Give me some batter or I shall be forced to take desperate  
measures!" I said in a face German accent  
"I'll never Surrender!' she said smiling.  
"You asked for it!" I yelled and again began tickling her. She was just  
about to crack when from the door we heard a loud cough; we both looked  
over to see Ginny standing at the door looking at us. I quickly released  
Jessie.  
"Uh, Jess you explain, I'll go finish dressing," I couldn't think of how to  
explain that odd scene to Ginny. I heard Jessie fumble for her spoon and  
tell Ginny that it was nothing. I came back down to find Jessie serving up  
Pancakes. We both let Ginny talk all during Breakfast. I caught Jessie's  
eye and she smiled. We kept eye contact through the rest of breakfast, her  
eyes were burning into mine, like they were reading my deepest most dark  
secrets, we did this a lot. Everyone back at school said we were flirting,  
and neither of us cared, we knew we were and it was harmless. 'Just keep  
telling yourself that Ron' I thought to myself  
"So what do you two want to do today?" Ginny asked.  
"How about we go to Diagon Alley for lunch and then just wander around?" I  
said still not breaking eye contact, "Jess?"  
"Sounds good, Gin?" Jessie asked breaking eye contact to look at Ginny.  
"Sure, we can leave now and wander around London, go to the Three  
Broomsticks for lunch and then wander around the Alley. Ron go get our  
coats," Ginny said clearing the table, "I'll owl mum to tell her we are  
going to Diagon Alley for the day. She did tell us to."  
About 4 hours later we were sitting in Three Broomsticks enjoying our  
lunch. Jessie and I had Chicken and Soup and Ginny had a Cesar Salad,  
WEIRDO! We wandered around London after instead of before because by the  
time Ginny owled mom, changed clothes, re-did her makeup, and did her hair,  
Jessie and I were getting hungry. The whole time Ginny was getting ready  
Jessie and I played 14 games of Wizard Chess. It ended 7 games to 7 games ,  
she was REALLY GOOD! As we were walking around Ginny noticed a sign for a  
Muggle Dance Club that was opening tonight.  
"OO! Ron can we go?" she asked looking at me pleadingly.  
"I dunno, Jess?"  
"Doesn't bother me," she said shrugging.  
"Okay, we can go," I said know Ginny loved to dance.  
"Thank you Ron!" She said hugging me. We wandered around London for about  
10 more minutes. Then walked through to Diagon Alley. We bought Ice Cream  
and anything we might need for school. Dad was now Minister of Magic so we  
had a bigger income. I bought a quill that would squirt anyone who tried to  
steal it. Ginny bought some more inks and Jessie bought more ink,  
parchment, and 2 more quills that were all on sale. We wandered around for  
a little longer when Ginny realized we needed to get over to the club.  
At 7pm we walked into the loud Muggle club called 'Midnight Madness'. Ginny  
went immediately for the dance floor. Jessie and I grabbed a table. Neither  
of us were into Dancing that much. At 7:30pm the manager got up and  
announced that they would now have an hour of Karaoke. Jessie and I looked  
at the list of songs most of them were rap then Jessie saw one we both  
knew. It was called 'Papa Can you hear me'.  
"I'm Jessie Snow and I'll be singing 'Have Yourself a Merry Little  
Christmas' In honor of the season." She lifted the Microphone out of its  
holder. I could see Ginny was still on the dance floor. I smiled at Jessie.  
The music started and her clear Alto Voice Rang  
"Have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
Let your heart be light,  
From now on our troubles  
Will be out of sight.  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on our troubles  
Will be miles away.  
Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore,  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.  
Through the years  
We all will be together  
If the Fates allow,  
Hang a shining star  
On the highest bough,  
And have yourself  
A merry little Christmas now."  
  
I felt like I was the only there, like she was singing to me and to me  
alone. I felt a twinge in my heart and shivers going up and down my spine.  
All I could do was to sit there and grin like and idiot. The whole club  
burst into applause breaking my trance I joined them; Jessie was a huge  
hit. She walked quickly back to me and sat down.  
"Well, what did you think?" she asked raising her eyebrows at me  
questioningly.  
"Wow that was wicked!" I said truthfully. We sat and talked about the song  
until the Karaoke hour was over,  
"Want to dance?" I asked offering her my hand.  
  
A/N: Alrighty, you know what I'm gonna say..READ AND REVIEW!! 


	6. Ch 6: Shirtless in a Hotel Roomjust read

A/N: I know I haven't updated in like forever, so here it goes. Ch. 6 enjoy!

"Rock really isn't my thing, I like slow dancing better, it's the only the thing I can do," the song finished as she did and it went to a slow song.

"Now you have no choice," I said grabbing her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. While we were dancing we bumped into Ginny a few times, literally. She seemed a little wobbly to me, she kept tripping and then saying 'Oh Sorry, Love' When the song was over Jessie and I went back to our table. We sat and talked about different things, mostly school, no one could hear us so we were safe. Al large crowd had gathered in one area of the club, mostly guys.

"What's goin' on there, I wonder?" Jessie said jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

"I dunno, let's go see," I said grabbing her hand. Jessie and I stood taller than any of the people watching, but we couldn't quite see what was going on. We stood on tiptoes just to see what was going on. Jessie's far away vision is pretty good and so is mine, but we still couldn't see anything. Jessie leaned over to a guy next to her and asked, "What's going on up there?"

"That hot Red-head got drunk and is doing a strip show, SHOW US MORE BABY!" he yelled. Jessie and I looked at each other puzzled. Then it dawned on me and apparently Jessie too, because we yelled at the same time, "GINNY!!!!!" We pushed our way through the crowd and Jessie got there first, and jumped up on the table grabbing Ginny's wrist turning her around.

"Gin, what in the world are you doing?" Jessie said when Ginny was facing her.

"I'm showing these yentlemen a good time," she slurred, "Now if you don't mind I have a show to do." She wrenched out of Jessie's grasp. I finally fought my way up almost to the stage in time to hear someone yell,

"Why don't you join her Blondie!"

Jessie yelled back, "Why don't you come up here!" The guy walked up on to the stage straight to Jessie smiling. When he got close enough Jessie slugged him, knocking some teeth loose and he fell off the stage into a few of the other guy's arms. During all of this Ginny had managed to get her shirt off and was fingering her skirt which was already too short in my opinion. I jumped up there tapped Jessie on the shoulder and pointed to Ginny. We both ran over there I grabbed her legs and Jessie grabbed her shoulders and we pulled her out of the club; all the time the guys were screaming and she was kicking and fighting. We tossed her in the back of the first taxi we got. We got him to take us to the inn across the street from Three Broomsticks. When he left we ran across the street, I had Ginny draped over my shoulder since she passed out in the back of the Taxi. We were and odd site walking into Three Broomsticks: Ginny draped over my shoulder shirtless, Jessie with blood on her hand form the guy she punched, bruises form Ginny, and her clothes and hair all messed up, and me with my with my shirt all awry and bruises form Ginny kicking me. Jessie ran up to the night clerk and asked him for a room that could hold 3. He gave her an odd look and handed her a key. We walked up to the room as fast as possible. The room had 2 beds and a couch we put Ginny on one of the beds, and Jessie would take the other, I got the couch.

"I wonder what had the alcohol in it," I said looking at Ginny scratching my head.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Jessie said lifting her wand and pointing it straight at Ginny.

"HOLD IT! Please tell me that you're not going to open her up and do some big elaborate charm." I said grimacing.

"Oh, yes I am and I'm going to remove her stomach for further operations," Jessie said rolling her eyes at me, "I wouldn't do that if you paid me! It's a very simple charm that I learned a while back, don't ask me why I learned it. Now, Mostri l'alcool," she said aiming her wand at Ginny. A small screen appeared floating over Ginny one by one 3 bottles appeared. Each with a label; they said: Soda Water, Cherry Flavoring, and Firestone Whiskey. (A/N: I'm not sure if that is a real brand of whisky, but oh well.) They each started to fill with a silvery liquid. The soda and cherry filled about ½ way and the whiskey filled almost to the top!

"OH, SHITAKI MUSHROOMS GROWING FROM THE ROOF!" Jessie yelled when the whiskey bottle had finished filling, even though I knew this was a serious situation I couldn't help but laugh when she yelled that.

"Jess, what in the world does that mean?" I said trying to hold back laughter.

"It's better than saying 'OH, SH dot dot dot'" she said tipping her head up slightly, "Anyway, we can't do anything tonight, but in the mornin' she's gonna have one heck of a hangover. We might as well get some sleep before she wakes up and barfs all over us." Jessie said grinning to herself slightly. We zapped in some night clothes and I climbed onto the couch while Jessie was still in the bathroom showering and changing, she'd shower again in the morning but she wanted to get the grime off of her. The couch was right by a window and my feet stuck out so far they touched it, It was freezing! I was almost getting used to it when Jessie came over in teal pajamas, a matching tube top, and her robes tied around her loosely to serve as a cover. She sat down on the arm of the couch looking dazed.

"Ron. I just thought of something, what will your Mom do when Fred and George tell her we're not home?"

"O, MY GOD!" I yelled bolting upright, "SHE'S GONNA STRANGLE US WITH HER BARE HANDS!!!!!"

"I think the desk is still open, why don't you owl her and Fred and George."

"Okay." I said jumping up, I quickly threw on my robes and ran down the stairs. They were just about to close the desk I was their last customer of the night. I was able to get one owl, 2 pieces of parchment, a quill, and ink for only 5sickles, and 3knuts. Both of the notes were about the same they said:

Ginny, Jessie, and I are staying at The Three Broomsticks tonight, because we were too tired to come home. The car is fine, and we'll be home tomorrow. Ron

I decided it would be best not to mention Ginny's present state, because Mom would die. While I was writing the guy at the front desk (I think his name was Rob, or something like that) came over and sat down next to me.

"'avin' trouble with your gelfriend? She's the blonde, righ'?" said the guy at the counter, he had a horrible accent.

"A) No and B) she's not my girlfriend"

"Fiancé?"

"No,"

"Wife?"

"NO!"

"Gel you 'ired to show you a good time?"

"No! She is one of my best friends, and don't ask about the red-head because that is my sister. Yes, I like Jessie, Hell, I'm falling for her, and-I don't even know why I'm telling this to a complete stranger," I said realizing what I'd done.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Bobby," He said smiling and extending his hand, this was the first time I'd looked at his eyes, they were a yellowy color, and his teeth were pointed like a snake's (A/N: The plot thickens! Muhahaha!), "And what's yours?" he asked eyeing me.

"Wilbur," I said and got up gave my letters to the owl and left. I don't know why I lied about my name, but that guy was freaky! As I was walking back up the stairs I was thinking about what I'd said. I hadn't even admitted to myself yet what my feelings for Jessie were, and I'd just told a complete stranger that I was falling for her! When I walked in I saw Jessie asleep on the couch/my bed. I tried to close the door as softly as possible. She sat up as soon as I closed the door.

"My hearing is better when I'm asleep," she said in reply to my startled look.

"Oh, I just thought u didn't want me to see you trying to steal my 'bed'." I said smiling at her.

"So, did you owl your mom?" she said patting the cushion next to her.

"Yes, and there was this weird clerk down there," I said sitting on the cushion she patted.

"What do you mean by weird? Like, I'm from another galaxy weird? Or I'm not interested in girls, just guys weird?" she asked suddenly interested.

"I dunno, just really weird," I said

"Oh, that's a lot of help!" she said.

"Well, excuse me! I don't really pay attention to people when the act as weird as that guy!" We glared at each other. Suddenly Jessie started laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" I asked trying to hold back a smile.

"I was thinking about something Ginny said."

"What did she say?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"Well, your mom told her that we act like we're married," Jessie managed between giggles. I laughed too. Then Jessie became suddenly serious, "Do we?" I stopped laughing too. I'd never really thought about it, "I've heard rumors about us that I know aren't true, but how would those have gotten started? So do we act like we're married?"

"I don't really know, I've never thought about it. I've heard those rumors too. My favorite is the one that has us in a little cottage with 3 kids, and married for four years, and that we really aren't 16." That sent us both into fits of laughter. To picture us with a house and kids...wait that isn't that absurd, it could happen...why am I laughing? There I've stopped, but why is Jessie still laughing?

"Ron, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, then again you sure could here," she smiled at me, but that quickly faded when she saw my serious expression.

"What is so crazy about you and me together? We spend most days together anyway, and we are practically together anyway, so what's so crazy?" She looked at me like she wasn't sure what to say.

A/N: If you want to know review and I'll tell you. Toodles!! R/R


	7. Ch 7: lack of title

A/N: I know I haven't updated in like forever, so here it goes. Ch. 6 enjoy!

"Rock really isn't my thing, I like slow dancing better, it's the only the thing I can do," the song finished as she did and it went to a slow song.

"Now you have no choice," I said grabbing her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. While we were dancing we bumped into Ginny a few times, literally. She seemed a little wobbly to me, she kept tripping and then saying 'Oh Sorry, Love' When the song was over Jessie and I went back to our table. We sat and talked about different things, mostly school, no one could hear us so we were safe. Al large crowd had gathered in one area of the club, mostly guys.

"What's goin' on there, I wonder?" Jessie said jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

"I dunno, let's go see," I said grabbing her hand. Jessie and I stood taller than any of the people watching, but we couldn't quite see what was going on. We stood on tiptoes just to see what was going on. Jessie's far away vision is pretty good and so is mine, but we still couldn't see anything. Jessie leaned over to a guy next to her and asked, "What's going on up there?"

"That hot Red-head got drunk and is doing a strip show, SHOW US MORE BABY!" he yelled. Jessie and I looked at each other puzzled. Then it dawned on me and apparently Jessie too, because we yelled at the same time, "GINNY!!!!!" We pushed our way through the crowd and Jessie got there first, and jumped up on the table grabbing Ginny's wrist turning her around.

"Gin, what in the world are you doing?" Jessie said when Ginny was facing her.

"I'm showing these yentlemen a good time," she slurred, "Now if you don't mind I have a show to do." She wrenched out of Jessie's grasp. I finally fought my way up almost to the stage in time to hear someone yell,

"Why don't you join her Blondie!"

Jessie yelled back, "Why don't you come up here!" The guy walked up on to the stage straight to Jessie smiling. When he got close enough Jessie slugged him, knocking some teeth loose and he fell off the stage into a few of the other guy's arms. During all of this Ginny had managed to get her shirt off and was fingering her skirt which was already too short in my opinion. I jumped up there tapped Jessie on the shoulder and pointed to Ginny. We both ran over there I grabbed her legs and Jessie grabbed her shoulders and we pulled her out of the club; all the time the guys were screaming and she was kicking and fighting. We tossed her in the back of the first taxi we got. We got him to take us to the inn across the street from Three Broomsticks. When he left we ran across the street, I had Ginny draped over my shoulder since she passed out in the back of the Taxi. We were and odd site walking into Three Broomsticks: Ginny draped over my shoulder shirtless, Jessie with blood on her hand form the guy she punched, bruises form Ginny, and her clothes and hair all messed up, and me with my with my shirt all awry and bruises form Ginny kicking me. Jessie ran up to the night clerk and asked him for a room that could hold 3. He gave her an odd look and handed her a key. We walked up to the room as fast as possible. The room had 2 beds and a couch we put Ginny on one of the beds, and Jessie would take the other, I got the couch.

"I wonder what had the alcohol in it," I said looking at Ginny scratching my head.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Jessie said lifting her wand and pointing it straight at Ginny.

"HOLD IT! Please tell me that you're not going to open her up and do some big elaborate charm." I said grimacing.

"Oh, yes I am and I'm going to remove her stomach for further operations," Jessie said rolling her eyes at me, "I wouldn't do that if you paid me! It's a very simple charm that I learned a while back, don't ask me why I learned it. Now, Mostri l'alcool," she said aiming her wand at Ginny. A small screen appeared floating over Ginny one by one 3 bottles appeared. Each with a label; they said: Soda Water, Cherry Flavoring, and Firestone Whiskey. (A/N: I'm not sure if that is a real brand of whisky, but oh well.) They each started to fill with a silvery liquid. The soda and cherry filled about ½ way and the whiskey filled almost to the top!

"OH, SHITAKI MUSHROOMS GROWING FROM THE ROOF!" Jessie yelled when the whiskey bottle had finished filling, even though I knew this was a serious situation I couldn't help but laugh when she yelled that.

"Jess, what in the world does that mean?" I said trying to hold back laughter.

"It's better than saying 'OH, SH dot dot dot'" she said tipping her head up slightly, "Anyway, we can't do anything tonight, but in the mornin' she's gonna have one heck of a hangover. We might as well get some sleep before she wakes up and barfs all over us." Jessie said grinning to herself slightly. We zapped in some night clothes and I climbed onto the couch while Jessie was still in the bathroom showering and changing, she'd shower again in the morning but she wanted to get the grime off of her. The couch was right by a window and my feet stuck out so far they touched it, It was freezing! I was almost getting used to it when Jessie came over in teal pajamas, a matching tube top, and her robes tied around her loosely to serve as a cover. She sat down on the arm of the couch looking dazed.

"Ron. I just thought of something, what will your Mom do when Fred and George tell her we're not home?"

"O, MY GOD!" I yelled bolting upright, "SHE'S GONNA STRANGLE US WITH HER BARE HANDS!!!!!"

"I think the desk is still open, why don't you owl her and Fred and George."

"Okay." I said jumping up, I quickly threw on my robes and ran down the stairs. They were just about to close the desk I was their last customer of the night. I was able to get one owl, 2 pieces of parchment, a quill, and ink for only 5sickles, and 3knuts. Both of the notes were about the same they said:

Ginny, Jessie, and I are staying at The Three Broomsticks tonight, because we were too tired to come home. The car is fine, and we'll be home tomorrow. Ron

I decided it would be best not to mention Ginny's present state, because Mom would die. While I was writing the guy at the front desk (I think his name was Rob, or something like that) came over and sat down next to me.

"'avin' trouble with your gelfriend? She's the blonde, righ'?" said the guy at the counter, he had a horrible accent.

"A) No and B) she's not my girlfriend"

"Fiancé?"

"No,"

"Wife?"

"NO!"

"Gel you 'ired to show you a good time?"

"No! She is one of my best friends, and don't ask about the red-head because that is my sister. Yes, I like Jessie, Hell, I'm falling for her, and-I don't even know why I'm telling this to a complete stranger," I said realizing what I'd done.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Bobby," He said smiling and extending his hand, this was the first time I'd looked at his eyes, they were a yellowy color, and his teeth were pointed like a snake's (A/N: The plot thickens! Muhahaha!), "And what's yours?" he asked eyeing me.

"Wilbur," I said and got up gave my letters to the owl and left. I don't know why I lied about my name, but that guy was freaky! As I was walking back up the stairs I was thinking about what I'd said. I hadn't even admitted to myself yet what my feelings for Jessie were, and I'd just told a complete stranger that I was falling for her! When I walked in I saw Jessie asleep on the couch/my bed. I tried to close the door as softly as possible. She sat up as soon as I closed the door.

"My hearing is better when I'm asleep," she said in reply to my startled look.

"Oh, I just thought u didn't want me to see you trying to steal my 'bed'." I said smiling at her.

"So, did you owl your mom?" she said patting the cushion next to her.

"Yes, and there was this weird clerk down there," I said sitting on the cushion she patted.

"What do you mean by weird? Like, I'm from another galaxy weird? Or I'm not interested in girls, just guys weird?" she asked suddenly interested.

"I dunno, just really weird," I said

"Oh, that's a lot of help!" she said.

"Well, excuse me! I don't really pay attention to people when the act as weird as that guy!" We glared at each other. Suddenly Jessie started laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" I asked trying to hold back a smile.

"I was thinking about something Ginny said."

"What did she say?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"Well, your mom told her that we act like we're married," Jessie managed between giggles. I laughed too. Then Jessie became suddenly serious, "Do we?" I stopped laughing too. I'd never really thought about it, "I've heard rumors about us that I know aren't true, but how would those have gotten started? So do we act like we're married?"

"I don't really know, I've never thought about it. I've heard those rumors too. My favorite is the one that has us in a little cottage with 3 kids, and married for four years, and that we really aren't 16." That sent us both into fits of laughter. To picture us with a house and kids...wait that isn't that absurd, it could happen...why am I laughing? There I've stopped, but why is Jessie still laughing?

"Ron, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, then again you sure could here," she smiled at me, but that quickly faded when she saw my serious expression.

"What is so crazy about you and me together? We spend most days together anyway, and we are practically together anyway, so what's so crazy?" She looked at me like she wasn't sure what to say.

A/N: If you want to know review and I'll tell you. Toodles!! R/R


End file.
